UN DÍA DE ENREDOS
by SKULLBLACK
Summary: Ash va de visita a casa de su amiga Dawn, pero ella tiene un plan para entretenerse...


Ash iba rumbo a la región sihnno, más precisamente a Hojas Gemelas, su amiga Dawn lo invito a pasar unos días en su casa, no se podía negar. En cuanto llego al pueblo camino lo que faltaba hasta la casa de la chica, observa todo el lugar, no parecía haber cambios significativos a como él recordaba de la única vez que estuvo aquí.

Llamo a la puerta, espero unos momentos y luego salió, Dawn, estaba ahí parada, no parecía haber cambiado mucho, aquellos ojos azules, su sonrisa eran los mismos.

Ash, llegaste…. – habló Dawn con un poco de nostalgia

A pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez ¿Cómo has estado? – le respondió Ash, trataba de recordar cuando fue que la vio por última vez, si bien lo recordaba fue teselia.

Bien, me alegra verte nuevo – se acercó al chico y lo abrazo, fue sorpresivo para él – pasa, no te quedes ahí – dijo luego de soltarlo

¿Por qué fue eso? – le preguntó sobre el abrazo

Porque te he extrañado y tú nunca llamas, ni nada de nada – termino regañándolo

Perdón, pero es que casi no estoy mi casa…. Solo perdóname – se disculpó

Y aun así sigues siendo un insensible, esperaba que me devolvieras el abrazo, pero hasta eso debo de decirte – le dio la espalda enojada

Doblemente perdóname – se acercó a ella y la abrazo – creo que sabes no sirvo para estas cosas.

Lo sé, eres como un témpano de hielo en esto. Que será de ti si algún día alguien se interesa en ti, sin duda le romperás el corazón con tu indiferencia, y vivirás solo por el resto de tu vida

Tal vez así sea. Pero sabes aún con eso en mi contra, puedo decir que tú me agradas – la chica se soltó del abrazo de Ash un poco ruborizada

Supongo que tienes tus momentos, pero con eso no me convencerás – dijo desviando la mirada de la de su amigo

Bueno, al menos lo intente – dijo despreocupadamente

¿Cómo que al Menos? ¿eso fue todo? En verdad eres todo un rompecorazones, nada romántico, un insensible. Me decepcionas – dijo con desilusión.

Pero no miento al decir que me agradas, seré lo que dices y todo lo que creas de mi, pero no cambia lo que pienso de ti. Aún que deje de verte en mucho tiempo me seguirás agradando, eso te lo puedo asegurar

Ash, eres un…. Olvídalo – dejo escapar un suspiro – supongo que tendrás hambre después de haber viajado

Un poco, de echo venía comiendo algo en el camino, así que puedo aguantar un rato más

Eso sí es raro en ti, tu negando una comida. Espérame aquí, debo ir a buscar unas cosas – Dawn subió las escaleras y se perdió en el pasillo del segundo nivel

Está bien…. – se fue a sentar al sofá a esperar

Ash! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte! – gritó la chica al ver a su amigo ahí en su casa - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Ehhh… - no entendió, vio a su amiga subir, pero nunca la vio viajar si no al contrario ella entró por la puerta posterior de la casa – pues tú me hiciste venir

¿Yo? ¿Cuándo? – estaba confundida – ¿no te habrás equivocado?

No, tú me hablaste hace una semana y me pediste venir hasta aquí ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? – observaba a la chica, no sabia si era su imaginación o era real pero había algo diferente en ella

No, si hubiera echo eso estaría preparada para tu llegada. Y ya deja de verme así, me incómodas – retrocedió un poco

Oye ¿quieres comer? – preguntó para cambiar el tema

Está bien, tal vez él hambre me está confundiendo

Si, debe ser eso, ven y siéntate a la mesa. Solo espera un poco, deja ir a ver algo que deje afuera, enseguida vuelvo – Dawn volvió a salir por donde había entrado

Bien Ash, ya volví. Acompañe a comprar algunas cosas – habló la chica que venía bajando las escaleras

¿Qué? ¿Pero como? Si te acabo de ver salir por eso puerta – señaló la puerta por donde hace nomas de dos minutos la chica había salido. Confundido, sin duda alguna lo estaba

Ash, creo que en verdad él hambre ya te está afectando – le dio unas palmadas al chico en el hombro como señal de compasión – pero ahora ven, cuando volvemos comeremos los dos

¿Qué?! Pero tú me dijiste que íbamos a comer de una vez – se quejó – por eso me senté aquí, dijiste que sólo ibas a ver algo afuera

Ya deja de andarte quejando, vamos rápido y ya, no entiendo nada de lo que dices que según dije yo, porque yo no he dicho eso que dices tú que según dije yo

¿Qué? No entendí nada…

Yo tampoco, ahora muévete y acompáñame – comenzó a jalarlo, Ash contra su voluntad termino levantándose

Está bien, que más da, creo que no es mi día… - estaba desanimado o cansado, quizá ambas cosas

Media hora después….

Bien, Ash, gracias por tu ayuda. Ahora debo ir a otro lado un momento, no tardó más de diez minutos, tú entra mientras – Dawn camino hacia nuevo destino, un par de casas más adelante

Ash entró a la casa, estaba cansado ya, ahora sí tenía hambre de verdad, no entendía que pasaba con su amiga, sentía que se volvería loco. Al entrar tenía planeado dejar las cosas sobre la mesa, pero no lo hizo, enfrente de él estaba ¿Dawn? Ash dejo las cosas en donde estaba parado, se tallo los ojos, la chica seguía ahí sentada, ya no sabía si era real o solo un producto de su imaginación

Ash ¿en donde has estado? – preguntó enojada – te dije que solo saldría a ver algo que deje afuera

Pero te vi caminar, ibas más adelante a no sé qué cosa, ¿Cómo pudiste entrar antes que yo sin que te viera pasar – sin duda ya no entendía nada, por un lado estaba la Dawn que le decía algo y por otro estaba la otra Dawn que le decía otra cosa pero no recordaba lo primero

No sé de qué hablas, cuando volví ya no estabas y ahora vienes y me dices que yo ando afuera en no sé donde – Dawn no lo entendía - Dime ¿comerás?

Si, por favor – dijo desganado

Ve a lavarte las manos y ya siéntate, deja de andar dando de vueltas. Mientras veré cómo se… - Dawn estaba en problemas, no sabia como debía calentar la comida. Ash fue al baño, se lavaría las manos, se echaría agua en la cara con la intención de que eso le despejará la mente.

Salió algunos minutos después…

Oye Ash, ¿puedes venir un momento? – le hablo Dawn desde el fondo del pasillo

¿Qué haces ahí, no deberías de andar en la cocina? – preguntó confundido nuevamente – dime ¿Qué pasa?

Pues quería hacerte una pregunta, es sobre lo que dijiste cuando llegaste…. Sobre de que yo te agradaba, dime ¿es verdad eso?

La verdad ahorita ya no sé ni lo que pienso, llevó todo el tiempo desde que llegue tratando de entender lo qué pasa…. La verdad estoy demasiado confundido ahorita, mejor hablemos de eso en otro momento, cuando haya descansado y deje de tener alucinaciones

Está bien…. – Dawn estaba desilusionada

Volveré a la cocina mientras – se dio la vuelta comenzó a caminar

Está bien, enseguida te alcanzo – le respondió Dawn

Ash! ¿Por qué tardaste demasiado? – le dijo molesta Dawn

Tú tuviste la culpa, tú me entrevisté – se quejó

¿Yo? Pero si no me salido de aquí, hasta tuve que dejar las cosas aún sin calentar porque no sabía cuando volverías

Entonces… ¿aún no está la comida? – se dejó caer en la silla

¡No! – gritó la chica

Está bien, ya no me moveré de aquí hasta haber comido primero, solo ya no te enojes

Yo pensaba que siempre andabas con demasiada energía, pero ahora estás casi durmiéndote sobre la mesa, en verdad el viaje te afecto y mucho, ¿no prefieres dormí un poco primero?

No lo sé… ya no sé ni lo que veo, pienso… no sé nada – dijo casi inconsciente de lo que pasaba ya

Ven, te llevaré a que te recuestes un rato – con un poco de esfuerzo lo levanto y lo guió hacia arriba, luego lo llevó a una habitación desocupada y lo recostó sobre la cama

Gracias, Dawn – dijo tratando de sonreírle

No te preocupes, solo descansa, cuando estés mejor bajas y ya comemos entonces – con eso salió de la habitación

Momentos más tarde….

Se me olvidó ponerte la cobija – habló la chica en voz baja cuando volvió a entrar a la habitación - ¿estás despierto?

Algo así, creo yo – respondió medio adormilado - ¿Qué pasa?

Pues eso… ya sabes – dijo un poco nerviosa

Eso… si Dawn, si me agradas, te vez realmente hermosa cuando sonríes, te veo como la chica perfecta, tus ojos azules me gustan demasiado, cuando estás feliz me gustas mucho más y ni hablar de cuando usas algún vestido diferente en tus presentaciones, te ves como toda una princesa para mí…

¿Lo dices enserio? – preguntó la chica, que no creía eso que decía su amigo a medio dormir - ¿Ash? – no recibió respuesta, se había quedado dormido definitivamente – creo que solo estaba soñando despierto – Dawn salió de la habitación en silencio

Un par horas más tarde…..

Ash venía bajando las escaleras, su ánimo había mejorado, sin duda el dormir le había ayudado, usa amiga Dawn estaba sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión

Ash! – habló la chica la verlo bajar - ¿todo bien? Supongo que tendrás hambre ya, ahorita ya comemos ¿te parece?

Si, solo una cosa antes – fue hacia con su amiga – lo de hace rato era enserio, solo que me quede dormido y no acabe

¿Acabar que cosa? – preguntó sin entender de qué le hablaba su amigo

Lo que me preguntaste, lo último que quería decirte era si ¿aceptarías ser mi novia? – con eso tomó a la chica de las manos

¿Qué cosas dices?... – estaba nerviosa y ni hablar de lo ruborizada – no sé, no tengo ni idea de que hacer o decir…. Mejor ya suéltame, creo que aún no estás del todo bien

Solo di si o no, eso es todo lo que debes hacer…

¡No! Es mi respuesta, ahora ven a comer, sin duda él hambre ya está haciendo delirar – se soltó y fue a la cocina para servir la comida

Está bien… - siguió a la chica

Después de comer…..

Gracias por la comida, estaba delicioso – agradeció Ash con alegría

Si que lo estaba, y por lo visto ya te vez mejor, sin duda él hambre ya estaba afectando – habló igual con una sonrisa

Si, eso creo…

Ahorita vuelvo, espérame – Dawn se levantó y fue por el pasillo en donde estaba el baño – Ash - habló la chica que venía bajando la escalera

¿Qué sucede Dawn? – se dio la vuelta, ella estaba al pie de la escalera ya, por lo que no la vio de donde salió

Te quería preguntar nuevamente de lo de hace rato, dime ¿es enserio lo que dijiste? – bajo la cabeza para ocultar su pena

¿A que viene eso? Me dijiste que no de todas formas, no le veo sentido hablar de eso nuevamente – se levantó y fue con ella - ¿estás bien? ¿No estás enferma?

No Ash, pero yo no he dicho que no, puesto que no sé si era enserio lo que dijiste – seguía sin verlo a los ojos

Si lo dijiste, estabas viendo la televisión cuando hablamos de eso y me dijiste que no, ¿amigos? – le extendió la mano

¿Solo amigos? – preguntó

Si, es lo que tú quieres. Podrás buscar a alguien que esté más cercas de ti, como tu amigo Kenny

No Ash! – dijo molesta – yo no dije eso, y no lo quiero a él, él si es solo mi amigo y ya. Sabes cuando terminamos el viaje en verdad me sentí mal, no sabia si te volvería a ver o no… - quería llorar

Dawn – tomó a la chica por los hombros – seré tu amigo por siempre, eso no lo dudes, no importa qué tan lejos estemos, si nos vemos o no, si te llamo o no, siempre serás mi amiga y los momentos que pasamos durante el viaje serán buenos recuerdos de nuestra amistad y prueba de ello

Pero Ash, yo quería algo más que amistad, no me hagas esto, ya hasta me había hecho la ilusión – una lagrima recorrió su mejilla

Dawn, no llores, si tú me rechazaste cuando te pregunté si querías ser mi novia. Enserio no te entiendo para nada, tú sola te contradices

¿Enserio me preguntaste eso? – su mirada cambio, los ojos le brillaron, estaba feliz – supongo que el juego termina aquí entonces

¿Cuál juego? Ya deja de decir cosas sin sentido, me confundes

Es enserio Ash, solo espera aquí, además ya me dio hambre a mí también – entró al pasillo en donde estaba el baño. Minutos después venía de regreso con su acompañante

Bueno, creo que no me siento nada bien yo o sigo alucinando… - parpadeo varias veces seguidas para ver si todo volvía a la normalidad

No Ash, todo es real…

Así es, solo estábamos jugando…

Creo que mejor me voy, volveré cuando me sienta mejor – se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir de la casa

No Ash, espera, te digo que solo es un juego – ambas chicas lo detuvieron – la princesa salvia me ayudó en esto

¿Salvia? Me suena el nombre….. – trataba de recordar

Así es, pueblo arruruz, lo recuerdas…

¡Si! Ya me acorde, eso explica su enorme parecido. Con razón me confundieron tanto, una me habló de una cosa y la otra de otra cosa, bien ¿y quién es quién? Sin duda fue con "Dawn" con quien estaba hablando hace un rato

Adivínalo tú Ash, si en verdad sientes algo por Dawn sabrás reconocerla…

Ella tiene razón, deja que tus sentimientos te guíen…

Son malvadas las dos – se quedó mirando a ambas chicas, debía haber alguna diferencia sin duda, pero ¿Cuál? Ese su problema, ambas eran tan parecidas que podrían cambiarse sin problemas, lo que las diferenciaba era que la princesa era demasiado formal pero esta vez parece que dejo de lado eso y actuaba como Dawn sin problemas, y qué decir de que las dos estaban vestidas exactamente igual -ya se me ocurrió algo, con esto sin duda podré saber quién es quién

¿Así? – pregunta una, la que estaba del lado derecho

¿Cómo lo harás? – secundó la otra, lado izquierdo

Fácil, ustedes me lo dijeron ya. Tú eres Dawn – señaló a la chica del lado izquierdo - y tú la princesa Salvia – indicó a la otra - ¿no es así?

Pues te equivocas Ash – habló la del izquierdo

Eso lo veremos, entonces si me equivoque, supongo que no tendré problemas si hago esto – tomó a la otra chica, la del lado derecho, y la acercó a él, muy cerca, parecería que la besaría sin duda

¿Qué crees qué haces? – habló nerviosa la chica

Solo hago lo que Dawn hubiera querido, y ya que como me equivoque solo era cuestión de cambiar el nombre, tú eres Dawn – indicando a la chica que tenía entre sus brazos – y la otra es la princesa, no hay más

Y ¿Cómo sabes que eso es lo que ella quería? – preguntó nerviosa también, temía que en verdad besara a la chica

Lo sé, porque ella misma dijo que quería algo más que amistad, entonces le demostraré que la quiero, bien aquí vamos… - comenzó a acercarse lentamente más a la chica, ella solo temblaba, no podía soltarse…

¡Está bien, tú ganas! – gritó la otra chica – si yo soy Dawn, ella es la princesa, ya déjala, no sigas por favor….

Esta vez no pudieron engañarme, disculpe princesa – soltó a la chica

Qué alivio – dejo escapar un suspiro

Bien, ya esto se acabó – se paró entre sus amigos – princesa ya puede cambiarse, antes que algo pase aquí y todo termine mal

Creo que si – subió las escaleras

¡Y tú Ash! – exclamó Dawn – no puedo creer que en verdad ibas a besarla. Te digo que eres un insensible, mi corazón casi se rompe en mil pedacitos y todo por tu culpa

Yo no tengo la culpa está vez, solo iba hacer lo haría contigo, además sabía quién era y no lo iba hacer en verdad, era un juego ¿no?

Si, pero eso fue demasiado lejos – lo regaño

Bueno, como digas tú… - levanto los brazos para estirarse – creo que debo irme ya

¿Qué? No puedes irte, te invite a pasar unos días – se acercó a él para detenerlo – además ya es tarde, no puedo dejarte ir cuando casi está oscuro ya

Dawn, solo jugaba, ahora que te parece si terminamos lo que empecé? – preguntó tomando a la chica por la cintura

Creo que tendrás tus momentos en que no serás un insensible, espero que cuando crezcas más te vuelvas más cariñoso y atento. Bien Ash, procede – cerró los ojos

Está bien…. – todo parecía ir bien, si no fuera porque para su mala suerte, y más de Dawn su mama llegó en ese momento

Hol…. – se detuvo a medio hablar al ver a su hija y Ash ahí a medio camino de un momento especial – Dawn berlitz! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Rayos, eso sí no lo vi venir – se separó de Ash y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a su mama – pues nada, es que tenía una basurita en el ojo y Ash me estaba ayudando para quitármela

¿Con que en el ojo? Ehh… y para eso debían besarse, a mi no me engañan jovencitos

Doble rayos…. – agacho la cabeza – y ¿entonces?

¿Debo correr? – susurro Ash a su amiga

No, ella sabía que vendrías, ahora estamos en esto los dos – le respondió Dawn

Ya volví, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al verlos con cara de regañados

Nada en especial, princesa Salvia, ella es mi mama

Mama, ella es la princesa Salvia

Es un gusto conocerte, es verdad lo que decía Dawn, son idénticas – saludo a la princesa

El gusto es mío. – devolvió el saludo – pero ya casi debo irme, no deben tardar el pasar por mi

De hecho, afuera está una limusina, supongo que es de usted entonces – se dirigió a la princesa

Si, bueno entonces me voy, gracias por todo. Y Dawn, Ash, un gusto verlos de nuevo, no se olviden de ir algún día al palacio, las puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ustedes. Hasta luego – la princesa salió

¿Bien, ahora díganme qué pasa? – se volvió a dirigir a los chicos

Ya sabes…. Si viste ¿que más te puedo decir?, solo dime cuál será mi castigo y ya – volvió a bajar la cabeza

Será una semana de trabajo extra al que de por sí ya tienes – luego se dirigió a Ash – y tú Ash, bueno, no puedo hacerte nada porque eres un invitado, pero dime ¿Por qué?

Porque…. Me gusta su hija, es una chica maravillosa y…. bueno…. – se quedó sin habla

Mama, Ash no es bueno para estas cosas, más sin embargo él siempre dice la verdad, es algo bueno de él, de entre muchas cosas que es – solo sonrió al ver al chico

Señora, yo tomaré el castigo de Dawn en su lugar – se dirigió a la señora

No Ash, es una semana, no un par de días, olvídate de eso

No, hablaré con mi mama y le diré que me tardaré unos días más en volver

Pero Ash….

Nada, ya dije…

Está bien, si es lo que quieres, mañana empiezas – dijo la señora

Yo te ayudaré Ash, no te dejaré solo en esto

Bueno, seremos los dos entonces

Bueno, creo que olvide algo afuera, enseguida vuelvo – antes de darse la vuelta por completo le guiñó el ojo a su hija, luego salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí

Bien Ash, terminemos con lo que empezamos

Pero tú mama podría volver en cualquier momento

Tú confía en mí, ahora ven y termines esto de una vez – jalo al chico y lo beso, el sin más le correspondió abrazándola. Luego de un par de minutos se separaron – eso no estuvo mal del todo, ya tendremos tiempo para practicar ese beso

Bueno, entonces supongo que tendré que venir más seguido a verte

Así, y no supongas, debes hacerlo

O viajemos una vez más ¿te parece?

Claro, es una buena idea, tú me avisas a donde iremos está vez

Así será…. Pero y me dio hambre otra vez…

Ash! – gritó – tú nunca cambias, me arruinas el momento

¿Ahora qué pasa? – preguntó la señora al entrar a la casa nuevamente

Pues que Ash ya tiene hambre nuevamente….

Bueno, entonces cenemos de una vez. Porque mañana empieza su verdadero castigo….


End file.
